


Kinktober 2018: Week One

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, But not that much, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Drugged Sex, Edgeplay, Food Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Praise Kink, Sensation Play, Sibling Incest, just throwing it up there anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: A place for all the Kinktober prompts days 1-7!





	1. Day 1: Deep-Throating, Cum Inflation, Rhack

Rhys always wanted to please his boyfriend, even with his anatomy so irrevocably  _changed_. Which, you know—Rhys would’ve liked it if Jack had  _told_  him he was sick of his old dick and looking for a new model courtesy of R&D, but unfortunately all the money and powerful Jack possessed had rendered him more than a little impulsive.

So he was lucky that Rhys was enamored with this newest model. Not that he hated Jack’s old cock—he’d spent years getting properly acquainted with it—but the thickness and shape far outclassed the other. And the odd shade of purple that clustered around the head, balls, and the little ridges and bumps along the shaft were charming and oddly attractive for something so flagrantly alien.

Both of them had been incredibly eager to try it out once Jack had revealed it, getting right down to business as soon as they got to their bedroom.

Rhys sank to his knees as Jack sat on the edge of the bed, already stroking the base of his impressive cock and making Rhys’ mouth water. He immediately placed his hands on Jack’s hips, leaning in between his legs as Rhys began to mouth the ribbed shaft, pressing his tongue against the warm flesh. It still tasted like Jack, but the texture against his tongue was far different, sending tingling down into Rhys’ belly as he licked a stripe up the full length of Jack’s cock, managing to get the head into his mouth with help from his boyfriend’s hand.

Rhys’ sucked and licked the tip of Jack’s cock before pushing more inside of him, his tongue and cheeks wrapped tight around the considerable girth. Rhys whined, causing Jack to shudder as the noise vibrated into his shaft.

With most of Jack’s cock in his mouth Rhys started to bop his head, properly blowing his boyfriend but even that wasn’t enough to satisfied Jack’s newly monstrous lust. His hips started to move more, burying even more of his cock further and further into Rhys’ mouth, until it finally started to push towards the back of Rhys’ throat.

Amazingly Rhys could actually  _handle_  the head of Jack’s cock jamming all the way back there. He relaxed, choking only a little bit as his throat spasmed around the thick length fucking rather ruthlessly into it. Rhys didn’t care even as the bumps and ridges chafed agains the delicate flesh, his own cock hard in his pants just thanks to the pressure and warmth of Jack’s new cock in his mouth. It flexed and pulsed as Jack’s fingers suddenly gripped into his hair, holding Rhys on his cock as he came.

It was  _a lot_. Rhys was almost worried he wouldn’t be able to take it, that he really would choke this time as hot cum flooded his throat and down into his stomach. He moaned, grabbing Jack’s hips harder and trying to hang on as more and more of Jack’s release poured into his body. He shut his eyes tight, moaning loud as he sucked Jack’s girth as it spent itself.

When Jack’s cock finally stopped pumping cum into him Rhys finally pulled back, gasping for breath as purplish cum leaked over his lips and dripped down against his collar. He looked down, moaning in surprise when he noted the bloated curve of his belly pushing out against the buttons of his shirt, clear evidence of just how much Jack had come inside him. He lowered one hand from Jack’s hip to press against his middle, feeling how full his boyfriend’s alien cock had rendered him. Below the curve of his belly, he could see a wet spot in the crotch of his slacks, his own orgasm slowly winding down through him.

“Holy crap,” Jack spoke up, vocalizing Rhys’ feelings. Fingers detangled from his hair, slipping to Rhys’ chin to tip him up. Their eyes met, the satisfaction in Jack’s indolently evident.

“You really took it all, didn’t you? Good boy,” Jack purred as Rhys licked the remaining drops of cum from his lips. Even with the distention in his stomach—and maybe because of it, though Rhys would have to examine any awoken kinks  _later_ —Rhys felt pleased with himself. He leaned into the touch of Jack’s hand, smiling at his boyfriend’s approval.

He couldn’t wait to explore what more Jack’s cock could do.


	2. Day 1: Masks, Face-Sitting, Rhack

Rhys was so drunk.

It’d been a bit of a rough week at work, and he’d been eager to let loose at the party properly. And thanks to the free bar and the masquerade theme—Rhys had chosen a pretty blue mask with plenty of crystals for himself—he wound up fairly uninhibited. Which might explain how he ended up in a random room with another man, clumsily straddling his new partner’s shoulders.

“ _Ohh_ ,” Rhys moaned as something wet and firm pressed up against his hole, already slicked by lube and saliva. His fingers clenched atop his knees as his partner started to push his tongue inside of Rhys, making little appreciative humming noises that vibrated up his spine. Broad hands massaged Rhys’ bare thighs, holding him down as he worked him open.

Rhys’ hadn’t gotten a proper look at the guy’s face—thanks to both the drunken fuzziness and the fact that the stranger wore a mask, his golden and crested with peacock feathers—but his tongue and hands were skilled, already getting Rhys’ cock dripping at full attention. The young man moaned, lifting one hand off of his knee to wrap around his shaft, fumbling with numb fingers as he tried to jerk himself off.

His partner devoured him, alternating between thrusting between his cheeks and licking over Rhys’ taint until finally he came into his own hand, staining the cybernetic palm with cum as he threw back his head, his mask nearly falling off his face. He panted, body quivering with stimulation and legs unable to push himself off of his partner.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to, as the broad hands that’d been digging into his thighs now seized his hips, picking him up and tossing him on his back against the bed.

Rhys barely had a moment to catch his breath before the masked man loomed over him, rigid cock curving up from the depths of his undone pants, his eyes intense and hungry from within the elegant holes of the mask. He spread Rhys’ legs with ease, the young man loose and sensitive and willing to let his anonymous partner press the head of his cock against his wet, opened hole.

“My turn, pumpkin.”


	3. Day 2: Ass Worship, Begging, Rhack

“ _Jack_ , please—“ Rhys moaned, frustrated arousal kept at bay thanks to the fact that Jack wouldn’t  _put his cock inside him already._ He knew how much his boyfriend loved his ass, obsessed over it almost, but wouldn’t it follow that he’d want to fuck it already instead of just settling on groping and staring?

“All in good time, babe. Just gimme a second.” Jack already had his cock out and gripped in his hand but hadn’t bothered moving it in the past couple minutes, content to just slowly stroke it as his other hand rubbed and squeezed Rhys’ ass like he was testing the ripeness of a peach. Every once and awhile the boy’s heart would leap when Jack pulled one cheek to the side to appreciate Rhys’ eager, twitching hole, but he  _still_ hadn’t shoved his fucking cock inside!

“ _Why_? Why can’t you just— _ugh_ —!” Rhys tried to push back in some thoughtless attempt to get closer to Jack’s dick but the older man held steady and even gave Rhys a hard, warning pinch to his rear.

“So  _impatient_ ,” Jack purred over Rhys’ pained and frustrated whimpers, fingers rubbing over the red mark on his tender skin, “I’m not interested in screwing  _impatient boys_ , Rhysie, so if you want my cock inside of you now you’re gonna have to really sweet-talk me.”

Rhys pouted, his eyes still welled up with tears from desperation and the harshness of Jack’s pinch, but at this point he’d do anything to get Jack to stop admiring his ass and start wrecking it like he was  _supposed to_.

“ _Jack_ …” He tried to force the hurt and impatience from his voice, lowering it to something more seductive and needy. He looked over his shoulder, keeping his eyelashes at half mast and his lips slight parted. “Please….sir…I want you so much…I’m sorry for being so pushy, I just…I  _need_ …”

Rhys knew Jack liked “sir” almost as much as he liked “daddy,” the words highlighting Jack’s power, the imbalance between them. He didn’t care to play the part and pluck Jack’s fantasies if it got him what he wanted, though. For a moment Jack raised his brow, as if judging the authenticity of Rhys’ begging, but either he decided to believe it or he’d finally needed to get his exposed cock wet because he shifted on his knees and leaned over Rhys’ body, spreading his asscheek one last time—now with  _purpose_.

“Yes,  _yes yes_  please,” Rhys moaned, his fingers clenching happily into the bedsheets as Jack’s cock pushed up against his hole, “thank  _god_.”

“Thank me after it’s over, okay sweetheart?” Jack teased as he slid inside, hips rubbing up against Rhys’ ass and forcing gracious moans from his lips.


	4. Day 2: Medical Play, Rhack

Jack had laughed the first time he saw the nurse costume Rhys bought.

The costume didn’t look too bad, all things considered, but the  _concept_  was chuckle-worthy. He thought Rhys would make a pretty shitty nurse. Kid barely knew how to take care of himself, much left someone else. Rhys had got kind of annoyed when Jack had told him this, and tossed the costume into the closet, never to be seen again.

At least, that was what Jack thought. Until it was Rhys’ turn to pick something new to try in the bedroom.

And— _all right_. Rhys might be a crap nurse in reality, but he looked  _good_  in that outfit. The open blouse squeezed his chest together, as did the hem of his skirt to his thighs. His legs looked silky in those stockings, and years of wearing heeled boots helped him navigate the black pumps that came with the costume, even on the bedroom carpet. He sauntered over from the bathroom, placing one leg elegantly in front of the other in a way that had Jack’s boner already popping through his boxers. He wiggled with interest, wrists tugging against the leather restraints Rhys had bound to him before going to the bathroom to change.

“How’s my favorite patient?” Rhys spoke, voice struggling between peppy and sultry, but those long legs and sumptuous body made up for any lacking dialogue. “Feeling better, or do I need to give you another shot?”

Jack eyed the syringe as Rhys twirled it between his fingers, the vibrant red liquid splashing around. That’d been Rhys’ idea too, though Jack wasn’t exactly opposed to using aphrodisiacs, especially when it was a part of the whole image.

“I dunno, sweetheart, feeling a little bit more…fatigued than usual. Might need a little help to ‘get better’ if you know what I mean?” Jack lifted his head up of the pillow to smirk at his pretty “nurse.” Rhys nodded with a similar smile, putting one knee up on the bed as he grasped Jack’s wrist in his white-gloved palm and turned it over.

“You  _do_  look a little pale….don’t worry, this will put the color back into your cheeks…”

“Yeah? Maybe in some other areas, too.” Jack winked, the tent in his pants not escaping Rhys’ notice, though he tried to keep a straight face.

“Maybe…some patients have certain side effects to the medication….don’t worry, we’ll deal with those as they come,” he purred, uncapping the syringe and pressing the tip to the vein visible in Jack’s elbow. The CEO licked his lips in excitement at the little prick of pain, watching the red liquid slowly drain into his arm.

“You’ve got some wonderful bedside manner, darling,” Jack murmured as heat started to spread up his arm, his mind losing a little coherence as his arousal grew.

“Of course.” Rhys smiled as he tossed the now empty syringe into the garbage besides the bed, before shifting to straddle Jack’s hips, giving the CEO a perfect view down his shirt. “Now just lay back and relax, sir, and I’ll be sure to take care of your every need.”


	5. Day 3: Temperature Play, Sensory Deprivation, Rhack

Sometimes, R&D invented something Jack wanted to test out  _personally_  first, before it got properly released to the public.

Usually he would take some of the fancier guns out, or occasionally play with grenade mods with an especially fun side-effect, but today he was delving into something a little bit different.

He turned the glowing blue shield over in his hands, feeling the chill of the metal surrounding the cryogenic core. He’d turned down the intensity of the effect already but it was still cold to the touch. Jack half-wondered if he should try to turn it down even further, but he was getting impatient.

The effect was immediate when Jack clipped it onto his lapel. He felt a cool sheen spread out from his core down to the tips of his fingers, like he’d just been dunked in a pool of frigid water. His skin tingled but his core stayed surprisingly warm, preventing any detrimental effects of the new shield.

 _Huh_. Interesting.

Shield now equipped, he turned his attention to his poor PA, twitching and squirming all naked on the desk as he struggled to be patient with his ears and eyes taken away from him. Much as Jack loved seeing the lust in Rhys’ eyes, he looked damn attractive with the golden blindfold laid across his face, and the earmuffs clamped around his head drove it home how much Rhys would rely on the sense of touch alone to get off.

Jack raised his hand up before his own eyes with a smirk, a little flutter of cryogenic energy blossoming from his fingers as he stroked them together. He could see the goosebumps on Rhys’ bare thighs already rising, the activation of the new shield already bringing the temperature of the office down a couple of degrees.

“Are you ready for me, sweetheart?” Jack spoke as a force of habit—it didn’t really matter that Rhys’ ears were covered anyway, considering he just liked to hear himself talk. It took only one long strider to get from his chair to the desk, where Rhys’ legs hung off the edge at the knee. The PA’s cock had stiffened to half-mast while Jack had been busy preparing and activating the shield, still aroused from a few minutes ago, when Jack had disrobed him, tied his arms above his head, and took away his senses.

He started by touching Rhys’ lower thigh, just barely above the knee. The response was immediate—Rhys jolted atop the desk, one leg kicking out and barely brushing against Jack’s calf. His fingers curled into fists in their bonds and his head listed to the side, mouth open.

“A- _agh_ ….” Rhys voice trickled out, a strangle between pain and pleasure. Without use of his ears he couldn’t hear himself, couldn’t tailor the sounds he made due to embarrassment, and what came out instead sent anticipatory shivers up Jack’s spine.  _Oh_ , the noises he could wring out of his hapless PA.

He ran his hand further up Rhys’ thigh, fingers trailing delicate lines of chill up his quivering flesh. It earned him a slurred moan that grew louder in volume as he edged closer to Rhys’ erect cock, but instead of touching it just yet he drifted lower, to Rhys’ balls.

The PA’s spine twitched in a slight arch as Jack’s fingers lightly cupped his balls, the tips tickling at the tender flesh. They felt velvety smooth and warm to Jack’s chilled hand, though not for long, if Rhys’ shivers and shakes—and stiffening cock—were any indication. The contrast was lovely while it lasted, though.

“Looks like you could use a little warming up,” Jack chuckled as he moved his hand up, letting the chill emanating from his palm touch Rhys’ cock a moment before he properly grasped it. “Too bad I don’t think I’ll be able to help you much with that, though.”


	6. Day 3: Edgeplay, Knifeplay, Rhack

Jack slid the flat of the blade along Rhys’ cock, a hairsbreadth away from the young man’s twitching, warm flesh. For once, Jack was a hell of a lot more nervous than Rhys was—his boyfriend looked down between his legs with a lot more lust than fear, his fingers clenched into the sheets with anticipation.

“ _God_ , Jack…” Rhys moaned at the press of the cool knife against his sock, a visible shiver running up his spine. He was so  _into_  it, and so was Jack, but he hadn’t expected his soft little cupcake to be into having a sharp blade so close to his most sensitive area.

“You…you really like this, don’t you sugar?” Jack mumbled, his breath wafting against the side of Rhys’ shaft. He kept his eyes on the blade, careful not to let it knick his boyfriend’s skin as he leaned in and began to mouth against Rhys’ cock.

“C-Course….I trust you…” The young man gasped at the dual touch, hands sliding up to his pillow to grasp tightly into the fabric. His hips pushed up in need, nearly causing the knife to slice into his skin. Jack pulled it a sliver away at the last second, his breath catching in his lungs.

“ _Jeez_ , Rhysie….you really are something, aren’t you?” Jack whispered incredulously against the side of Rhys’ cock, breathing coming a little bit faster as his stomach knotted with both arousal and anxiety. Rhys’ body shook with a laugh that edged a bit into hysteria, his eyes a little wild and a lot encouraging, enough so that Jack began to kiss and lick up and down the side of his boyfriend’s shaft.

“W-What? You get to be a freak every other day of the week—let me have this—“ Rhys moaned as Jack trailed the knife to the base of his cock, tickling the tip over his balls as he pushed his mouth over the head, letting it sink between his lips.

Worrisome as it was to risk potentially neutering Rhys, Jack couldn’t deny he looked damn good willingly pushing to the very limits of safe and sane.


	7. Day 4: Spit-roasting, Rhackothy

Jack and Tim were practically identical—as they should be, too, considering how much money Jack had sunk into his doppleganger’s surgery. But apparently all that cash and personal inspections meant nothing to Rhys, who insisted he take a closer look and make sure Tim and Jack were  _exactly_  the same.

Jack was pretty sure Rhys just wanted an excuse to get Tim’s cock in his mouth, but whatever. Rhys’ occupation with Timmy’s pretty, sculpted member gave Jack full access to his boyfriend’s rear. Rhys didn’t bother protesting when Jack stuck the first lube-slicked finger in so he kept going, eventually sliding in between Rhys’ tight cheeks as he licked up and down Timothy’s shaft.

“ _Oooh_ ,’ Rhys moaned into Tim’s crotch as Jack in sunk up to the hilt. He looked over his shoulder with a smirk, a bit of pre-cum already glistening on his chin. “ _Hmmm_.”

“What, cupcake?” Jack raised his eyebrow as he started to rut shallowly inside of Rhys, rocking him slightly forward against Tim’s groin.

“You know…think he’s a little bit thicker than you are…” Rhys licked the drop of cum from his chin, smile a challenge to Jack’s ego. The CEO punctuated his growl with a sharp thrust that earned him a giggling gasp.

“Watch yourself…and even  _if_  Timmy is a bit thicker, he can’t match me when it comes to power. You just wait.”

Tim’s expression was stuck between pleasure and nerves as Rhys turned back towards his cock and took it into his mouth, sucking it midway down the shaft as he teased the tender flesh with his tongue. He had his hands placed on Rhys’ shoulders, passively holding him like he wasn’t sure how rough he could get with his boss’s boyfriend.

Jack smirked, bracing a hand against the small of Rhys’ back as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, seeking out the familiar spots inside of him. Even if there  _were_ differences between he and Tim, that was nothing he couldn’t make up for with  _experience_.


	8. Day 5: Shotgunning, Rhack

Sometimes, when Rhys got into a particular state of mind, all he wanted to do was to sit in Jack’s lap, no matter what he was busy with. Jack never found himself particularly opposed to it, not even now, when he was winding down with one of his nice cigars. Jack didn’t smoke all that often, but today he’d just been itching for one of them.

Rhys walked in just as he started to light it up, though he didn’t bother to stop as his boyfriend approached the desk. Rhys had one of his favorite outfits on—a nice pair of jean shorts and a blue crop top that showed off a nice fat sliver of his belly. Jack liked it plenty too. Lots of exposed skin, and not too complicated to get off.

“What are you doing, daddy?” Rhys circled around the desk and slid into Jack’s lap as soon as he got close enough, one arm hooking playfully around his neck. The CEO smirked, one hand going to its customary place on Rhys’ lower back as he cradled the smoldering cigar with the other.

“Nothing much, sweetie. Just relaxing.” Jack leaned in to press a small kiss to his boyfriend’s mouth. Rhys chased him as he pulled away, licking his lips and keeping close.

“You taste really good, daddy…” Rhys’ eyes drifted to the cigar smoking between Jack’s fingers. “That must be it…can I try?”

Jack’s looked from the cigar to Rhys, a good-natured chuckle rumbling up from his chest. He relaxed further into his chair, thoroughly enjoying Rhys’ behavior.

“I dunno, sugar, it might be too much for you…don’t want you to cough those pretty pink lungs out, huh?” Jack’s hand slowly drifted up his boyfriend’s back, tickling his spine beneath the clingy thin fabric of his crop top. Rhys feigned a pout and lightly kicked his legs.

“Awww, come on. Please?  _Please_ , daddy?”

Jack had never been serious about denying him, but he still cocked his head and pretended to think.

“Well…actually, I think I’ve got a plan that’ll work out.” Jack’s hand urged Rhys to sit a little closer as he brought the cigar to his lips. The smoldering tip glowed bright for a moment as Jack inhaled, holding the smoke in his mouth. He rested the cigar in the ashtray on his desk as he turned back to Rhys, his fingers running up to tangle in the boy’s hair as he brought their lips together.

Rhys made the most delectable sound as Jack breathed the smoke out into his mouth, sharing the spice and burn between them. He squirmed in his lap, thighs sliding attractively together as he relished in the feeling of Jack’s lips on his and the smoke filling his mouth, drifting down his throat and up into his nose.

When Jack finally pulled away Rhys eyes looked dazed and his smile spread in a lazy curve. His lips parted slightly, letting smoke curl out in pretty tendrils from both ends.

“ _Mmm_ , that was really nice,” Rhys purred as his tongue flicked out like a kitten’s. He lifted his finger to trail underneath Jack’s chin, brushing against the slight stubble.

“Yeah?” Jack’s hand fell from his hair down to the back of his neck where it squeezed, gentle yet possessive, with just the amount of pressure Rhys liked best. “You better say thank you, baby, since daddy shared his fancy cigar with you.”

“ _Oh_ , you’re right. Don’t want to forget my manners.” Rhys fingers brushed against Jack’s stomach as they trailed downwards. “Though a verbal thanks won’t be enough, I think.”

Jack spread his legs as Rhys’ hand rested atop his crotch, figuring he could always finish that cigar  _after_ Rhys was done properly thanking him.


	9. Day 5: Sadism/Masochism, Rhack

Typically Jack was the one who liked to drag his teeth and nails all over Rhys’ body—he could hardly resist, not when Rhys scratched and bruised  _so_  beautifully.

But sometimes he liked to experience new things, and when he slipped his fingers into Rhys’ mouth, only for his boyfriend to clamp down and  _bite_  them, something new spiked up in his groin.

“Oh _,_ baby _,_ got some nasty little chompers on you huh?” Jack purred at the pain lancing through his fingers. Rhys had already released them, looking a little ashamed of himself for biting his boyfriend, but Jack’s eyes already glittered with lust and interest.

“Those things can really do some damage….you been holding out on me, sweetheart?” Jack pressed his thumb against Rhys; upper lip, pushing it out of the way to examine those pearly whites a little further. Rhys’ smile always looked dazzling, but now that Jack new how badly they could  _hurt_  he paid his teeth a little more mind.

“Wh…what’re you doing?” Rhys mumbled, eyebrows furrowing together at Jack’s sudden fixation. They’d been in the middle of their usual foreplay when Rhys bit his fingers, but now Jack had a new plan.

“I wanna see what else you can do with that little mouth of yours, sweetheart. You know, really let me have it.” Jack tilted his chin up and exposed his neck, pointing towards the soft skin of his throat to drive the point further home. “C’mon. Nothing wrong with trying something new, huh?”

Soon enough Jack got Rhys on top of him, straddling his hips as he laid back against the bed, taking Rhys’ usual position. Jack kept his hands on his boyfriend’s ass, squeezing it tight as Rhys brought his lips against Jack’s neck. He could feel the hesitation in Rhys’ breath, the young man less practiced than his partner when it came to dishing out the rougher sort of fun.

“C’mon, Rhysie, don’t be shy,” Jack mumbled, giving Rhys’ rear an encouraging little pinch. “Go on, really give it to me.”

Finally Rhys opened his jaw wider, lips pulling over those perfect teeth. Jack shuddered with newfound pleasure as Rhys pressed the points of his canines against his skin, testing its give a moment before biting down properly.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jack growled at the sudden pressure and fine pinpricks of pain, his fingers digging harder into Rhys’ ass, “god,  _harder_ Rhysie,  _harder_.”

Now with the taste of Jack’s blood in his mouth, Rhys had no problems biting deeper into his boyfriend’s neck.


	10. Day 5: Feederism, Rhack

Try as he might, Jack couldn’t get over the jealousy that’d been brewing inside of him ever since his date with Rhys last night.

No one had hit on his boyfriend, or even said anything untoward to him, no. Honestly, the date had gone pretty smoothly, and Rhys looked happy and pleased with his plate of surf and turf.

A little  _too_  pleased, actually. The moan Rhys had let out the moment that delicate piece of buttered lobster tail had touched his tongue was still burned into Jack’s mind, fueling his fuming into the next day.

Jack always cooked his best meals under stress.

Rhys walked in just as Jack placed the finishing touches, rounding the corner into the kitchen with a confused look on his face. Before he had a chance to ask what exactly Jack was up to, he was already pushing Rhys into the living room and down into a chair.

“Uh…whatever you’re doing, it smells good?” Rhys smiled through his confusion as Jack tied a napkin around his neck and gave him a small pat to the shoulder. “What’s the occasion?”

“Oh, no occasion sugar, can’t I just spoil my favorite Rhysie whenever I feel like it?” Jack called as he hopped back to the kitchen, retrieving the meal hidden under the ornate cloche and a bundle of silverware before returning to Rhys’ side. He raised his eyebrows at the single plate as Jack pulled up another chair right besides him and unfurled the silverware onto another napkin, this one a deep golden-yellow.

“You’re not going to eat anything?”

“Later, baby, later. Right now, I wanna just focus on  _you_.”

“ _Okaaaay_.” Rhys looked skeptical, but couldn’t be too concerned when Jack pulled up the cloche and revealed the dish underneath. A pretty broiled filet mignon, topped with lobster baked in truffle butter, paired with tender macaroni and cheese and some crispy brussels sprouts. Jack preened with pride at the look on Rhys’ face.

“I  _know_  you had a fancy dinner last night, pumpkin, but I guarantee you this is gonna blow that outta the water.” Jack gently pushed away Rhys’ hands with a tut as he reached for the knife and fork.

“Is…is that what this is about? Jack, you don’t have to prove you’re better at cooking, I already—“ Jack shushed his boyfriend with a wave of his hand before he started to cut into the steak, the juices flowing out red and lustrous over the plate. Jack could see Rhys licking his lips out of the corner of his eyes. He smirked, spearing the piece of steak and part of the lobster on the fork before he raised it up to Rhys’ mouth.

“Here. Taste.” Rhys didn’t need to be asked twice. He leaned forward, taking the delicate bite from the fork and finally giving Jack his long-sought after moan.

Something satisfying rolled in his stomach as he watched Rhys relish in the food, a pleased smile spreading over his face as he swallowed.

“ _Mmmm_ , oh god Jack,” Rhys practically purred as he opened his eyes halfway, lapping the drop of butter and tender juice from his lips. “That’s  _amazing_.”

“Yeah?” Jack grinned as he scooped up a forkful of the macaroni, pairing it with the brussels sprouts before bringing it to Rhys’ lips. Another moan rolled up from his boyfriend’s throat as he chewed, noise again going right to Jack’s dick.

“It’s  _perfect_ ,” Rhys complimented, fawning tone in his voice almost too thick, but if even if he was just buttering him up, playing the part, Jack didn’t care. He found himself far too into feeding Rhys, hearing the pleasure in his voice as he filled him with food.

Soon enough the plate was cleared of every last scrap of food, the meal disappeared down into Rhys’ satisfied belly. He licked his lips and placed a hand atop his middle. Jack’s fingers snaked over, eager to feel, but Rhys’ pushed him back with with a coy grin.

“Oh no, not yet, handsome. What about dessert?”

Jack’s heart stopped.  _Shit_. He hadn’t even  _planned_  any dessert.

But he always took pride in thinking on his feet.

“Dessert? Sure, pumpkin.” Jack patted Rhys’ thigh before rising to his feet, trying to ignore the arousal brewing in his stomach for just a little bit longer. “You just sit tight, cupcake, I’ll bring it right out.”

Maybe once he plied Rhys with the fanciest ice cream sundae he could throw together, the kid would let Jack get his hands on him.


	11. Day 6: Daddy Kink, Corset, Rhack

Rhys gasped as he felt the fabric and fastenings of the corset start to tighten one more about his waist, forcing his straight torso inwards. He lay back against the bed, arms stretched out over his head as he patiently watched over his shoulder as Jack fawned over the corset.

“You’re looking beautiful, sugar,” Jack purred, placing one hand on Rhys’ bare shoulder blade as the other temporarily stilled, playing with the loose end of the cord as if debating whether he should tighten it further. “How you feeling? You want it tighter? You could have a beautiful, tiny little waist if we went a little tighter, sweetie.”

Rhys smirked playfully at the tone in Jack’s voice—he really was enjoying this, dressing Rhys up in such a pretty, bright blue corset. Rhys loved the color, Jack loved how well it complemented his tattooed skin. He played with the soft fabric of the pillow beneath his cheek as he looked back behind himself at his boyfriend.

“Think…I can go a little bit more. Just be gently, daddy,” Rhys purred, feeling Jack’s fingers stutter over the cord as he started to lace it tighter. Rhys’ smirk curled properly cat-like, pleased at how he could wind Jack up with just a couple words and a coy look. Not that Jack really needed to be wound—Rhys had already spotted the boner in his pants and prayed he’d decide to do something about it once he was finished fashioning Rhys a waist.

“Gentle as a butterfly, sweetheart,” Jack practically moaned as he pulled the corset tighter, cinching Rhys’ sides in further. Rhys let out a small gasp as the fabric pulled around him, holding his middle together in a flexible hug.

“ _Oooh_  yes,  _yes_  daddy, that feels nice,” Rhys cooed as he watched Jack deftly tie off the cord and sit back on his heels. Jack rubbed his chin, eyes roving up and down Rhys’ back.

“Lets turn you around, Rhysie…I wanna see how it looks.”

Rhys pushed himself up off the bed and turned over, reclining back on his elbows. His long legs stretched out against the yellow coverlet, painted toes wiggling playfully as Jack moved back to straddle his thighs.

“What do you think?” Rhys trailed his fingers down the front of his corset, leading Jack’s eyes over every little baby blue bow.

“Think I’ve got a beautiful boy here.” Jack lightly grasped Rhys’ hand before pushing it away and replacing it with his own. The added pressure of the broad palm against Rhys’ cinched waist made him squirm, his own cock hardening in his briefs.

“And now that I’ve got you all bound up and beautiful…” Jack growled, eyes darkening with lust as he leaned over Rhys’ prone form, “I’m gonna take my sweet time making you unravel.”


	12. Day 6: Daddy Kink, Cock Worship, Rhack

“You really love daddy’s cock, don’t you sugar?” Jack purred as he stroked his fingers through Rhys’ hair, gazing with dreamy lust down where he was busying himself kissing the side of Jack’s shaft. Rhys didn’t respond—at least not in words—instead pressing his loose, slightly damp lips against the soft skin of Jack’s cock.

“Mouth full, huh? Well, no worries baby. I’ll let you enjoy your special treat.” Jack tried to keep his patience and not just grab Rhys by the back of the head and force him on his cock already. Though he enjoyed screwing rough and fast most of the time, occasionally he didn’t mind lying back and letting Rhys do as he pleased, even if he ended up moving slow as hell. Sometimes it felt good to be properly  _savored_.

And boy was Rhys savoring Jack’s cock like it was an expensive steak laden with all the equally expensive trimmings. He kept his eyes at half-mast, eyelashes almost kissing his cheeks as he licked and sucked from the base of Jack’s cock all the way up to the tip, where he slid his tongue against the small pearl of cum beading there. Jack stroked affectionately through Rhys’ hair, his fingers digging in just a little bit harder whenever Rhys got a little bold and enveloped more of Jack’s cock in his mouth.

“ _Oooh_ , yes. That’s the ticket, babe. Just like that,” Jack moaned, chin tilted back slightly as Rhys sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, the tip of his tongue stippling lovingly against the sensitive flesh. Jack looked down just in time to see Rhys’ smile, the sight  _way_  too cute for someone who had a dick in his mouth. Jack shuddered, nearly coming from affection alone.

 _God-damn_. Sometimes it really did pay to take things slow.


	13. Day 7: Body-Swap, Rhack

This sort of thing wasn’t supposed to happen.

Rhys didn’t even know it was  _possible_. Hyperion had access to all kinds of bleeding-edge technology, but a full-on swap of two consciousnesses? Besides, even if  _technically_  possible, the odds of it happening on accident must’ve been astronomical.

And yet, here they were. Rhys, pacing around the office in the broad, clunky body of his boss, and Jack sitting with a surprisingly nonplussed expression and watching Rhys struggle to pilot a whole new set of legs from amused brown and blue eyes.

“You’re…you’re really not as concerned about this as I thought you might be,” Rhys hissed, his voice sounding strange in his own ears. It was Jack voice, one he’d heard a million times over in the man’s employ, yet paved over in Rhys’ panicked tone and uncertain rhythm. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest, the back of his neck pricking with sweat thanks to Jack’s excess of layers. Seriously, how did this guy survive, even  _with_  Helios’ state-of-the-art air conditioning?

“ _Chill_ , sweetheart, c’mon,” Jack snickered in Rhys’ voice, making him sound sleazier than usual thanks to the damn pet-names he so loved. “What’s the rush? Maybe if we’d been doused in acid it’d be one thing, but if the worst thing I gotta deal with is shacking up in my PA’s body for a couple hours, I think I can deal.”

“God, you’re so—what if something happens? What if I need to be Handsome Jack? Oh god—I—“ Rhys resumed his pacing, paralyzed at the thought. “—I can’t do that, no, we need to fix this sooner—“

He turned around and opened his mouth, hoping maybe this time he could convince Jack to  _do something_ , only to find that Jack had unzipped his fly and opened up his pants while Rhys had his back turned.

“What— _what are you doing_?” Rhys could feel his face heat up, though he had no clue whether it’d show up through the mask. He stalked over in horror, his hands raised and unsure of what he should do. Jack looked up and raised an eyebrow, adopting his current face’s signature annoyed expression, with a little more smugness laid over.

“ _What_? I just want to take a peek at my new goods, Rhysie. Calm down,” Jack dismissed as he, to Rhys’ upset, went ahead and stuck his hand beneath the silky pair of blue and yellow underwear.

Rhys’ hand moved before he fully realized what he was doing. He grabbed at the moving lump in the briefs, freezing when his thick fingers brushed up against something hard and warm.

“I— _h-hold_  on—“ He’d always fantasied about having Handsome Jack’s hand in his pants, but not like this. He moved to jerk away, only for Jack to catch him with the other hand and hold him in place as he leered up with a lewd expression Rhys would’ve been ashamed to have on his own face—if the cock in his pants wasn’t also twitching in interest.

“ _Easy,_ pumpkin,” Jack purred, moving Rhys’ palm against his cock, “look how much your body likes me…I always  _suspected_ , but it’s nice to get some confirmation.”

“I…” Rhys started, only for yellow cybernetic to lift from where they gripped his forearm to tangle in his shirt and yank him down. Their lips crushed together in a kiss led by Jack, who hungrily dug his teeth into Rhys’ lower lip before he thrust his tongue into his mouth. Rhys braced a hand against the back of Jack’s chair as he felt unbalanced forward, still unused to a more top-heavy form.

Jack finally broke their kiss with a gasp, leaving his cheeks colored pink.  _Jeez_ , did he really look that way when he made out with someone? Embarrassment and arousal mixed in his stomach, but thankfully Jack distracted Rhys from his own face as his hands trailed down to his crotch, deftly unbuckling the familiar belt.

“How’s about we start here, pumpkin? I know my way around this cock…and then some…” Jack purred, scooting his chair closer as he unzipped Rhys’ fly and peeled down the banana-yellow briefs. Rhys moaned as his dick pulled free, and  _god_ , Handsome Jack’s cock looked just as large and thick as his shameful gossip magazines claimed. Slim fingers carefully slipped around the shaft, sending tingles of pleasure dow into Rhys’ loins.

“You have  _no_  idea how often I’ve wanted to suck my own dick,” Jack’s lips slipped open, glistening from a quick flick of his tongue as he leaned in close.

“Talk about a happy accident, huh pumpkin?”

Rhys could only muster a gasp as Jack took the head of his cock into his warm, pink mouth.


	14. Day 7: Praise Kink, Rhack

Intern orientations were always interesting. Jack always liked to pop in to take a quick look at the new meat, but beyond a couple jokes and light intimidation things usually didn’t get much further.

But  _usually_  Jack didn’t find himself in the presence of such a cutie.

He’d picked him out of the crowd in an instant, drawn to that long torso and those slender legs that helped him stand out from the rest of the interns. His hair was slicked back but without practice, as tiny strands popped out at his temples and hairline, and the charcoal blazer and baby-blue shirt he wore paired together looked simple but charming. More than enough to draw Jack to his side, at which point all the color drained from his face and he started to stammer.

Jack didn’t learn the kid’s name until he’d gotten him away from the rest of the orientation, into an unused meeting room that locked on voice command. Jack kept one hand on the boy’s waist as he flipped over the laminated badge hung around his neck to peer at the name printed in black.

“Rhys, huh? Bet when you applied for this post you never thought you’d be face-to-face with the big guy himself on orientation.”

“W-Well, sir, I—I always  _hoped_ , maybe someday I would be able to meet you but I…well…” Rhys tried valiantly to get his breathing under control as the color returned to his cheeks in full force, flushing him deep pink. “I didn’t think it would be— _like this_. Sorry, I’m just—”

“Aw, don’t be so nervous, sugar,” Jack purred, laying the charm on thick as he let Rhys’ badge fall against his chest, raising his fingers to brush the stray strands of hair back, “I wouldn’t have picked you outta the crowd if I didn’t like you.”

Rhys swallowed with a nod that Jack matched with a sultry wink.

Things were about to get fun.

* * *

Minutes later Jack found himself with his back arched up off the meeting room’s door with moans bubbling in his chest and his cock thick and slick in Rhys’ mouth. The boy had started off shy and slow, wary of those large, oft murderous hands that cradled his skull as he sucked Jack off, but his confidence had grown with the CEO’s pleasure and now he deftly hollowed his cheeks around the cock in his mouth. Jack could feel the boy’s tongue lap against the underside of his shaft, teasing and tapping sensitive skin.

“Oh baby…oh sweet baby boy…you’re so frikkin’  _good_  at this…” Jack knotted his fingers a little tighter in Rhys’ hair, undoing any prior attempts to smooth it back. “They teach you this in college, or did you just pick it up as you went along? Or were you just— _ah—_ blessed by talent?”

Rhys didn’t answer, but did moan around Jack’s cock at the praise. He inched closer, hands in his lap, still unsure of whether he was allowed to touch anything but the dick in his mouth. Jack smiled, happy to wring such noises out of the precious intern. He slid one hand down to cradle Rhys’ cheek, bringing the boy’s eyes up to look at him.

“I suppose whatever it is doesn’t  matter…you’re  _perfect_ , pumpkin. Not many are good enough to get their pretty lips wrapped around Handsome Jack’s cock.”

Rhys’ eyes fluttered in pleasure as he leaned forward, pushing past the limits Jack expected from him to swallow the tip of his cock down his throat, and any further coherent praise that danced on Jack’s tongue burst forth in a litany of mostly nonsense as his stomach squeezed in pleasure that wound all the way to his cock and shot down Rhys’ tight little throat. The moans emanating from the boy’s mouth brought Jack through the full swing of his orgasm until his knees felt a little like jelly and his fingers pressed hard into the boy’s skin and scalp. But Rhys hardly complained, sucking and licking Jack’s cock to completion and only pulling off when the CEO finally told him too.

“God… _baby_ …Rhysie…” Jack moaned as his cock slid from Rhys’ lips, drawing spent cum behind it. “Dick-sucking skills like that and you’ll make executive in no time.”

“Is that a promise, sir?” Rhys chanced as he licked the remaining release from where it’d started to drip down his skin, a sight that nearly caused Jack’s dick to twitch again. He chuckled at the kid as he slid one finger down under his jaw.

“Tell you what, pumpkin.” Jack stroked underneath Rhys’ chin like he were a cat, admiring such obedience. “You don’t get hired after your internship? Call daddy, he’ll make you his very own personal assistant.”

Jack wasn’t about to let a mouth like that go to waste.


	15. Day 7: Aphrodisiacs, Incest, Rhackothy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drugged sex in this one in addition to the warnings in the chapter title.

“Oh Rhysie, Rhysie, _Rhysie_ ,” Jack laughed in his ear as his hand started to pluck away the buttons of Rhys’ shirt. “Really now? You do know you didn’t need to _drug us_ to get us to screw you. All you had to do was ask.”

The two glasses still sit on the coffee table, half-drunk, the substances dissolved inside already taking effect inside Jack and Tim’s bodies. Rhys knew it had been a bad idea from the start but had followed through anyway, hoping the brothers would be so out of their mind with lust they wouldn’t know who to blame until the morning after.

“Ask…how does one _ask_ for something like this, exactly?” Rhys gasped as Tim’s mouth suddenly descends on his neck, sucking a reddish mark into his skin.

“What, did you think me and Timmy would be too grossed out to do you at the same time?” Jack snorted as he finished opening Rhys’ shirt, revealing plenty more creamy skin for his brother to ravish. “We’re not so squeamish that we’ll turn our noses up at a free lunch…especially not when it’s coming from our lovely assistant.”

Jack spread Rhys’ legs over his lap, bracing the younger man’s knees against the outer sides of his own. Rhys leaned his head back against Jack’s shoulder as Timothy mouthed and nibbled along his collar, pockmarking the already tattooed flesh with more delicate hickeys.

“You’re gonna have to pay a bit for drugging us, though…getting us all riled up…naughty Rhysie…you got something in mind for him, Tim-Tams?” Jack whispered to his brother, who momentarily lifted his head in thought.

“Well…it’s not really fair _we’re_ the only ones who got drugged, is it?” A smirk drifted across Timothy’s usually kind face as he pushed himself away from Rhys’ body. He grabbed both half empty glasses, bringing each up to his eye as he swirled the red liquid inside. Jack cackled from right behind Rhys’ ear, hand reaching up to seize the assistant’s chin.

“Good thinking there. Only right to give him a taste of his own medicine before we get to the fun stuff, huh?” Jack pressed his forefinger into Rhys’ mouth to pry his jaw open, what little resistance the assistant put up draining away as Jack pressed a biting kiss to the back of his neck.

Rhys moaned as Tim pressed the rim of the first glass against his lips, the drugged wine quickly tipping down into his throat. He choked slightly, a dribble of red dribbling down over his chin and staining Jack’s fingers. He had a moment to gasp as Tim set the first glass aside before replacing it with the other. Both brothers watched as Rhys gulped down the wine, losing inhibition and control as the substance started to work through his system.

“Now the real fun can start, huh Tim-Tams?” Jack snickered as he wiped at Rhys’ lips, pleased when the assistant began to suck them into his mouth. He was already growing warm and boneless between the two brothers, and as Tim returned to his prior place sucking hickeys down Rhys’ chest he could feel the growing bulge in the assistant’s slacks. When Tim looked up, he saw the foggy lust in Rhys’ eyes—those same eyes that greeted him each morning with a cup of coffee and a freshly cleared inbox—and it had his heart racing.

“I…I’d say so,” Tim murmured as he looked back down Rhys’ bare, trembling front, and started to unzip his pants.


End file.
